


Inconsequential

by Amarylissa



Series: Far From Home [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little things count when you're new in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconsequential

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 Million Words WOTD prompt Inconsequential

It was the little things that told Danny how far he was from home. Taking a wrong turn: in Jersey he could have navigated the streets on instinct. The look when he asked for a doughnut, not a malasada. Turning up to work in a tie was wrong too.

But other little things made life worth living. Grace's smile every time he collected her. The fact that he seemed to have found a new partner, someone who might understand him. Maybe that was a little thing, but maybe it could become something more, and either way it gave him hope.


End file.
